PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? DEVELOPMENTAL FUNDS Since the prior review, UWCCC has appointed a new Director, who has codified a Strategic Operating Plan. This plan will serve as UWCCC?s road-map for prospective development investments. The flexibility of CCSG Developmental Funds provides the UWCCC Director with the ability to support evolving opportunities that support the goals established by the leaders of UWCCC. Future investments in faculty start-up packages, pilots, and state-of-the-science shared resources are critical to executing our goals and priorities. Developments funds will catalyze efforts to advance cancer imaging and biomarker research, further promising innovative therapies, and strengthen population health research. UWCCC commits CCSG development funds for start-up support for faculty candidates who provide the most promising opportunities for significant contributions to the Scientific Programs of UWCCC. In concert with the priorities established for future development, candidates will be chosen because of their promising potential to conduct cancer research leading to translation, or to contribute to applied research resulting from translation. During the current grant period, UWCCC contributed $4.7M ($500K CCSG) towards the recruitment of 31 faculty. These faculty have been awarded a total of approximately $73M in sponsored research funding. Among the 31 faculty recruitments; 23 hold peer-reviewed cancer funding; 9 hold NCI funding; 14 filled active leadership roles; 2 are Division or Department Chairs; 14 are placed in UWCCC space; and 28 are active Shared Resource users. UWCCC CCSG developmental funds provided resources of $2M for 92 pilot projects. Going forward, pilot projects will be essential in providing resources, which catalyze inter-and-intra programmatic discovery. Building on the recent success of a Head and Neck SPORE award, we anticipate development pilot funds focusing on Breast and Prostate cancer opportunities for program projects or SPORE applications. Funds for developing shared resources will focus on a clinical imaging core necessary for therapeutic studies and increasing usage of standard tumor imaging response assessments supervised by board certified radiologists and nuclear medicine physicians. In addition, we will use funds for a state-of-the-science Metabolomics Core. Going forward the center will place greater emphasis on inter-programmatic activities and initiate a scientific retreat meant to stimulate these opportunities.